


Never

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: True Blood
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood, F/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Jason never notices her beyond being Sookie's friend in need.





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'True Blood' nor am I profiting off this.

Jason invites her to spend the night. Sookie has extra pajamas and plenty of room to share in her bed. Gran will bathe her, feed her and call child protective services again.

Tara shrugs, though she already knows their Gran will make her stay. Sookie will fuss and apologize like she beat her up. 

Jason is going to watch over her until Gran comes home. Then he’ll wander off on his spindly little boy legs that she loves. Eventually he’ll wander back from whatever adventure. 

Tara has on fresh pajamas and clean hair, but he won't notice.

He never does.


End file.
